User blog:Jaxhawk/MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND ESPECIALLY PRSIDENT AND LAURA BUSH!
Posted by Jax Hawk on Wednesday, December 24, 2008 11:05:35 AM Government’s view of the economy could be summed up in a few short phrases: If it moves, tax it. If it keeps moving, regulate it. And if it stops moving, subsidize it.�� —Ronald Reagan At this blessed time of the holiday season. It is my fondest wish that all Christians and Jews have a blessed and peaceful Christmas and Hanuka! For a Christian like myself whose boss is a Jewish carpenter from Nazareth. I have special happiness at this time of the year that is mixed with sadness! For Christmas day is the anniversary of my mothers birthday, and although she has been dead many years. I think of her kindness and love that helped to make me the man I am. I also thank the Lord for becoming a man in such lowly circumstances, a cave used as a manger, over two thousand years ago to save us all despite our wish not to be saved in many cases. It is the time of the year that families get together and exchange presents. Some do it for eight straight days. In my house we do it on Christmas after we go to church to thank “I AM�� for sending his son to wipe the original sin from us mortals. Some, too many i believe, do not believe in Christmas or anything that interferes with their license to do what they want to do. To them I also say a Merry Christmas! But the man who deserves my recognition on this Christmas eve that will not receive it from too many people is our President Bush. This is a man who has been the object of slander, derision and rancor for eight years by the secular left because he is a man who believes in God! His stance on abortion has made him the object of hate from the moment he took office. And the war that everyone on the left said we had lost in Iraq was used daily to vitriol unlike any President in modern times. Yes we lost 4000 plus men and women in Iraq, but those of us old enough to remember WWII will recall that more than that were killed in one day in the invasions of Tarawa and Iwo Jima! Many people said Bush had no heart, and people like the “press hound�� Cindy Sheehan made a spectacle of herself by camping out where ever the President and the press was calling him a “murderer�� . What people don’t know is that President Bush, while doing his duty as Commander in Chief,was feeling the lose more than any Liberal Press gave him credit for. The following is a report from an Australian blogger who got the information directly from Washington Times “One of the sickest smears the Left has made against George Bush is that he’s ignored the dead and wounded soldiers who fought in his wars. Just check the number of times that allegation has been made. The Washington Times now reports the quiet truth: Mr. Bush, for instance, has sent personal letters to the families of every one of the more than 4,000 troops who have died in the two wars, an enormous personal effort that consumed hours of his time and escaped public notice. The task, along with meeting family members of troops killed in action, has been so wrenching - balancing the anger, grief and pride of families coping with the loss symbolized by a flag-draped coffin - that the president often leaned on his wife, Laura, for emotional support… Mr. Bush also has met privately with more than 500 families of troops killed in action and with more than 950 wounded veterans, according to White House spokesman Carlton Carroll. Many of those meetings were outside the presence of the news media at the White House or at private sessions during official travel stops, officials said�� . The chair in the Oval Office is a lonely place to sit at times of crisis and I believe with all my heart that President Bush felt the invasion of Iraq was necessary to eliminate a potential threat to the USA and the rest of the World. For that we ought to say “job well done and Bon Voyage and Merry Christmas Mr President! Posted by BILL at Wednesday, December 24, 2008 Category:CHRISTMAS GREETINGS